Makeover
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome and Sango are your typical schhol girls ,you know,nerdy people. After their makeover, everything will change.
1. Devious actions

**Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her obsidian tresses. She glanced around the room as she started tapping her pencil in off beat rythms. Annoying none-the-less. She layed her eyes upon the hottest guy in 10th grade, in her opinion anyways. He stared back with annoyance. She stopped tapping and looked down, almost in tears. **

**She pulled her cell phone and texted her friend Sango. 'Hey, K here, Im in a test. Meet me at rm.111 after the bell, enjoy PE. K'.**

**Once time was called, Kagome was the first out of the room. She smiled when she saw Sango sitting on a bench in front of the classroom.**

**Sango stared."Sooooo...How did ya do?"**

**Kagome laughed. "How do I always do? I was finished in the first quarter of the test and the rest of the time, i either double checked my answer or stared at...um...yeah..."**

**Sango giggled. "Him again?"**

**Kagome nodded. "Anyways, let's go to the mall...I feel like changing my wardrobe a little bit...I'm feeling...punkish gothic prepish..."**

**Sango's jaw dropped. "K, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU ON? I want some!"**

**Kagome snorted. "My brother's whore from last night forgot her magazine. I read it and I got a few ideas.**

**"You with me?"**

**Sango sighed. "Hai..."**

**Kagome smiled. Whenever they got really emotional or distressed they would speak japanese to each other and to people around them. It scared the shit out of some people though, because they were in florida, and most floridians didnt know japanese.**

**Sango tapped her foot impatiently. Kagome stared at her foot. **

**"What are you waiting for? I have 100,000 dollars...let's go blow it!"**

**Sango glared at her. "Your intuition money? Are you crazy? That's your last hope to get out of that hell house!"**

**Kagome sighed. "Why not? Mom's dead, Hunter doesn't give a damn...Souta's in middle school, and doesn't need much..."**

**Sango sighed. "Fine! But if something happens you'll ove out-no butt's!"**

**Kagome nodded. "K, now let's go!"**

**Sango nodded. "Let's." She couldn't help but hide the small smile on her face.**


	2. hopping winces

**Cuts By Us! If we do it wrong, you can shave out butts!**

**The man(gey) behind the counter smiled as he saw the two girls walk in.**

**He whistled. "Katrina darling,two school sexies at 2 oclock...make them sexy nerds to..um...sexy...sexy..yesssss...sexy sexy..."**

**Kagome and Sango exchanged worried glances as two very hairy, muscular girls forcefully grabbed them and dragged them into two seperate back rooms.**

**-2 hours later-**

**Instead of two piggy tailed girls, out came two sexy ones.**

**Kagome had her hair up in a messy twisted do up bun with a clip and chop sticks.Her hair was black with red and blue tips.**

**Sango's was not shoulder length, like Kagome's, but it was about halfway down her arm. It was blackk, and layered in the back, with bangs in the front. She had the two sides pulled up behind her and twisted and clipped up.**

**The man smiled and clapped. "Wonderful darlings!" Then in a VERY deep and MANLY voice, said: "tHAT'LL BE 50 DOLLARS, CASH, NOT CHARGE!"**

**Kagome laughed a sshe handed him 80, 10 dollars tips for each lady.**

**once they left there, their shopping trip began.**

**(im too lazy for details, plus it would be boring.)**

**69 pairs of shoes later, 24 dresses later,2 cellphones later,57 outfits later, and 15,000 dollars later, Kagome smiled as she pulled into Sango's driveway.**

**She was sleeping over at Sango's house and Souta was staying with a friend.**

**Kagome helped Sango put all of her stuff up, then went to Sango's spare bedroom. She had inherited her house after her parents were tragically killed. Sango was still fighting to get a trial date.**

**Sango looked at all the stuff. They had gotten out of school at 2, and got to the mall at 2:45. They had spent 6 and a half hours at the mall! She could've sworn that they bought everything from hot topic. And tommorrow they were going to move all of Kagome's stuff into Sango's house...As well as some re-decorating. They had to prepare her and Souta's rooms.**

**Sango yawned. "K, im going to bed...we have school tommorrow, so don't stay up too late."**

**Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I know. See you in the morning."**

**Kagome walked into the living room. She 'tsk'd' then got to work. At 3, she stopped then cleaned the kitchen. She smiled at how the two rooms gleamed.**

**Kagome walked up into 'her' room and fell asleep. **

**o0o Next Morning o0o**


	3. OOh's and Aaah's as well as a question

**Enjoy!**

**Kagome emitted a growl-like sound. "Sango! Wake the freak up!"**

**Sango rolled over and covered her head with a pillow.**

**"UUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Kagome slapped her back then went to get dressed.**

**-15 minutes later-**

**Kagome turned in the mirror. Her hair was in a choppy ponytail with her red and blue tips showing. She had on black eyeling and mascara along with dark lipcolor. She had on a Black tube top with a white button up shirt over it, unbottoned. She wore really short, fringed jean shorts and white with black striped k swiss'es.Her tube top had the evanessence symbol on it. **

**When Kagome went in to check on Sango, she smiled, realizing that she was already ready.**

**Sango had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and had two strands of different lengths hanging down by her face. She had siilver/white eyeshadow . She was wearing black jeans that cut off under her kneecaps with alot of straps on them. Her shirt was olive green and on the back it said 'Liitle miss General' and on the front it had a nametag design that said 'Gen. Bitch'. She wore the same shoes as Kagome.**

**Sango looked at Kagome. "Well...How do I look?"**

**Kagome laughed. "Like a rock star, now lets go! we're gonna be late!"**

**-35 minutes later- **

**There was bad traffic.**

**Kagome honked her horn. "C'MON PEOPLE!"**

**-11:47 AM-**

**Kagome sighed. "3'RD period passes please?"**

**The secreatary nodded and handed her two passes as Kagome and Sango ran to class.**

**Kagome slowly opened the door, gave the teacher her pass, then took her seat.**

**She sat there for a while before she realized that Mr. Jones hadn't started teaching again.**

**He stared at Kagome. "I wasn't awawre that we were going to have a new student. What is your name so I can add you to my roll?"**

**Kagome laughed and looked around at all the stares she was getting." Um, Mr. Jones...It's me, Kagome..and that's Sango." She said, pointing at the girl next to her.**

**Mr. Jones laughed. "Why yes, I knew that..."**

**He cleared his throat. "Alright alright, settle down class. Ms. Higurashi, please come and work this problem for me."  
**

**Kagome nodded. The problem was :**

**(3.14 squared x (h+s)) / abc squared x mkl+j32 (.5 x 6)**

**She sighed as she began to work out the problem. After the first half, she dropped her marker, and leaned down to get it, giving every guy in the class a sneak peak at her bum.**

**-After Class-**

**Kagome walked to her locker and looked shocked that Inuyasha was standing in front of it. **

**"Hey Inuyasha, Whatcha want?"**

**"Be my girlfriend?"**

**Kagome stared at him and pushed him aside to get to her locker. She opened it. **

**"I'll think about it."**

**"Yes or No babe, I don't have time to waste."**

**Kagome slammed her locker closed and slapped his face. "Don't EVER call me babe."**

**With that, she walked to the track to run a few laps.**


	4. RUMORS

**Hey, and welcome to yet another chapter of MAKEOVER.**

**Enjoy...(Evil glare) (snaps) MONKEYS ATTACK!**

**ME: HE HE...BYE! (runs away)**

**-() -() -() (Fly marshmellows, fly!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome wished she was a demon so she could growl. She was 46 minutes late.**

**Kagome grabbed her tardy slip then ran to first period.**

**Kagome came to a screeching halt in front of her first period teacher's door. She recollected herself then slowly walked in.**

**When she walked in, the room was silent, and when she turned around, the class erupted into whispers.**

**Kagome couldn't hear everything they were saying, but as she passed Kikyou to go to her seat, she overheard her speaking to some of her friends.**

**Kikyou chomped on her gum. "I can't believe her! She took im right from my grasp!" She blew a bubble and popped it. "I'll make sure Kagome's life is hell...the principal owes me a few favors anyways..."**

**Kagome sat down ans resumed her notes from the day before.**

**'Isn't Kikyou dating that Inuyasha bastard? Ew! I wouldn't dat him!'**

**She gasped in realization.**

**'That asshole! I told him I'd think about it! He's told the whole school that we're a couple! Friggen hell!"**

**Once the bell rang, Kagome gathered her stuff.**

**When she went to stand up and leave, Kikyou and her flunkies surrounded her desk.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do YOU want?"**

**Kikyou popped yet another bubble.**

**"Inuyasha is on the rebound."**

**Kagome laughed. "What the HELL does THAT mean?"**

**Kikyou glared. "It MEANS, He's desperate. He feels sorry for you."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes at her show of jealousy."Whatever."**

**With that she pushed past Kikyou. "See you later, unfortunately."**

**Kagome re-positioned her purse as she walked to her locker.**

**She tried opening it, but found that it was stuck.**

**She kicked it, successfully opening it. As it opened a wad of paper fell to the ground.**

**Interested, she knelt down to pick it up. Kagome glanced at her designer watch and sighed. She'd have to read it during second block, if not, she would be late.**

**(Class)**

**Kagome sat down right as the bell rang.**

**"Hello class, Mr. Saru can't be here with you today, so I'll be filling in for him."**

**Kagome looked up. It was her old tutor from elementery school.**

**Once she realized that Kaguya was just going to ignore her, she opened the note.**

**'Kagome, we need to talk about the rumors. They're not true! I didn't starty them either. Meet me on the old slide in the backl courtyard with your lunch, please? -IY T'**

**Kagome sighed. He sounded so sweet in the note.**

**'I guess I'll go.'**

**Kagome looked around. 'I wonder where Sango is...She wasn't at the house this morning...and she's not here either...'**

**Once the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and started to head out, but was stopped by a hand on her butt. She turned around and smacked the culprit.**

**"What do you want Miroku?"**

**He rubbed his red cheek. "Ugh, do you know where Sango is?"**

**Kagome shook her head. "Nuh-uh..I was gonna text her at lunch."**

**He nodded. "Oh, okay. See you at lunch."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed to 3'rd block.**

**Kagome walked into the room as the bell rang. (A/N: Yet again...)**

**Mr. Jones turned around. "Ok class. Today we're going to try a new seating arrangement. I've prepared a seating chart for your block.**

**Everyone sighed and grumbled, complaining about it.**

**(Time Gap)**

**"Kagome Higurashi, 3rd row, back seat."**

**Kagome walked back, knowing everyone's eyes were on her. Her shoulders slumped self-consiously.**

**As Kagome sat down, Inuaysha's name was called.**

**"Inuaysha Tashio, 4th row, back seat."**

**As Inuyasha tok his seat, he pulled out a piece of paper from his red folder and a pen and then started writing.**

**At that point, Kagome looked down, blushing badly.**

**"Spsss...SPSSSSSSS!"**

**Kagome looked over at the origin of the racket.**

**Inuaysha threw a note on her desk, causing her to blush ever darker, making her face crimson.**

**Inuyasha saw this and smiled wide. 'So she DOES like me!"**

**Kagome gently opened the note, trying to eliminate any unwanted sounds.**

**'Hey, are you pissed at me? I seriously didn't start that rumor. Look, just give me a chance. -IY T'**

**Kagome pulled out her blue 'smooth gel' pen ans started to reply.**

**'Um..no...I'm not pissed at you...I'm pissed at the whole thing in general. Why should I give you a chance? You were an asshole to me yesterday at my locker! You acted like you were a bigshot, and I'm not into that kinda stuff.Plus, you're on the rebound. W/b Kagome '**

**She folded the paper and passed it to him as Mr. Jones finished up the seating chart.**

**Inuyasha opened it. The more her read, the more he frowned.**

**'First of all, I'm not on the rebound! Who told you that? And BTW, I'm not an asshole! I just...I have a rep you know! I'm different outside of this hellhole...It's all a show... IY T'**

**Kagome smiled as she read it. 'Ok, I believe you. ...and...If you want us to be anything other than friends, you have to ask RIGHT...Prove to me that you're not an asshole.'**

**Inuyash smirked and nodded. 'Alright...I will...See U at lunch...IY T'**


	5. Lunch

Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Makeover.

Check out my new schedule for June!

http / www . xanga . com / home . aspx ? user RyokoAoMidori

(Remove spaces)

Currently listening to: love hina opening theme

Makeover

Chapter 4

Lunch came quickly for the two.

As the bell rang, Inuyasha was among the first to leave the room.

Kagome tossed her backpack onto her shoulder as soon as she crammed her materials within the large satchel.

On the way to the cafeteria, she decided for a gloss break. Making her way into the girls' bathroom across the hall, ahe went into the handicapped stall and locked it with a gentle click.

As she was applying her lip liner, she heard 3 different footsteps, as well as voices.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about her?"

A second voice spoke up. "Yeah! Rumor is, they were occupying a space in the janitors closet all 3'rd block."

The third voice, she recognized. Kikyou.

"Nah, he's not THAT desperate. Wait until I invite him to my party after lunch. We'll be together by the end of the month!"

The first voice spoke up again. "What are you planning?"

Kikyou laughed dryly as she popped another piece of um into her mouth.

"You'll see. She won't know when or where…"

Her face contorted into an evil grin.

"But she'll KNOW why."

Kikyou snapped her fingers and walked out of the bathroom, her 'servants' following her.

Kagome turned back towards the mirror and finished her lips and puckered and smacked them, ensuring they were perfect.

"She wants to play…Then we'll play."

Kagome stuffed her makeup into the front compartment of her backpack, and then headed for the cafeteria.

Once there, she groaned.

"Tuna-salad-taco's again?"

She grumped as she placed her tray on top of the bar and allowed the lunch lady's to prepare her tray for 'lunch'.

The lunch lady's (Who weren't very LADY like) piled the shlump onto her plate. She walked to the end of the bar while texting Sango.

'Hey, WHERE ARE YOU? Kagome'

A pair of arms encircled her waist brought her back from her reverie with her phone.

She turned abruptly towards the unknown body mass then pushed back, away from the person.

"Kouga! What do you want?" She said, catching her breath.

Kouga's blue eyes blazed as he smirked.

"Lunch. ME and you."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, um…you see…I'm eating with someone…Maybe tomorrow?" She said/asked, trying to sound hopeful.

Kouga sighed as Ayame stomped up, arms crossed, glaring. "LET'S GO KOUGA!"

Kouga saluted to Kagome as he was dragged off by the angry female.

Kagome handed the lunch 'lady' her lunch money, took her tray, and headed outside to the courtyard.

The courtyard held several picnic tables, full of teenagers 'hanging'.

A statue stood at its entrance, showing off the school's founder.

A fountain sat on the border of the courtyard and to the right of it was a small path.

The path looked somewhat like a boardwalk, benches here and there along it, full of teens making out.

Kagome smiled as she ignored the teens and remembered her previous year.

She had helped build the small boardwalk, helped plant the trees and bushes that were now well over 5 feet tall.

She saw a sparrow fly into one of the trees as she walked towards the end of the path, the gate that lead to the old playground in view.

She jogged up to it, wary of her tray.

She gently slipped it open carefully, closing it behind her and locked it, intent on reaching the slide.

Her pace slowed as she neared the slide.

She sat her lunch down on the single concrete table and walked quickly over to the side.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer.

"Are you there?"

No answer yet again.

She sighed. 'Too good to be true, I guess…'

Realizing that she would never be able to force the shlump down her throat, she opted for swinging alone.

She raised herself up and sat on the tire swing, as she gripped the chains that attached the small piece of rubber to the metal posts holding the swing set together.

She pushed herself off, sadness emancipating from her in all directions.

'Why in the hell did I believe him? Why in the hell do I care? Boys are all the same…' Her knuckles faded into a good shade of white from her grip on the chains.

'All boys are such…such…PRICKS! UGH! Hunter, Rick, Zack, Nick, Justin…'

0

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her from his hidden spot in the slide.

He was halfway down, holding onto the metal around him, using his upper body strength (a/n: drools) to support him and hold his hidden spot on the slide.

He slowly slid down, trying to reduce any unnecessary noises.

He snuck around behind the small bushes and trees conveniently placed along the edge of the playground.

0

Kagome kicked the dirt under her feet, causing a small rut to begin forming as she dug back and forth into her little pit that she had created.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome gasped and looked up.

"H-Hi I-Inu-Inu Y-Ya-yaaaasshhhaa…" she choked out.

'She's blushing?' "I was in the slide, d-didn't see you coming…" He explained, stumbling over the thought that crossed his mind.

(A/n:I'm not telling:p)

She blushed a deeper shade of the crimson that she wore so well. 'I-Is he s-stuttering? Hell, I am stuttering!'

"O-ok…"

He shook his head as he walked over to the merry go round and grabbed a medium sized brown paper bag.

He took it over to the table and sat across from where Kagome's tray sat patiently.

Kagome tried desperately not to trip as she walked over and felt around for her seat, her eyes staring at Inuyasha, who was staring intently at his bag.

As she sat down, Inuyasha made a nasty look towards her food before digging into his own sack lunch and pulled out bag of sliced apples and a ham sandwich that was also in a bag.

He hastily tore it in two triangular pieces, and handed that and the bag of apples to Kagome.

Kagome was truly confused. "Why-"

"No one would or SHOULD eat that shit, now stop complaining and eat up."

She nodded and smiled as she bit into her sandwich.

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" She whispered softly, feeling her old, shy self coming to surface as she blushed again.

(End chappie)

A/n: Sorry about this not being on time, my dog has been sick, and I've been very busy and…to be honest…I wasn't in the mood…I got around to writing it, but I wasn't in the mood to type…(Like I ever am…punkgoddess, this chappie was for you!

Love ya lots koishii!

Ryoko Ao Midori


	6. 3 firsts: First Date,Boyfriend, and Kiss

Makeover A/N:

KONICHIWA!

Punkgoddess, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!

And now, A SHORT SKIT…

Ryoko: Hey Nessa!

Vanessa: Hey Koi

Ryoko: THE BROTHERS ARE MINE!

All: O.O;

Ryoko:glomps fluffy-sama and baka-yasha

Kagome & Rin: FCK FF!

RyokoBites their heads off MINE! Enjoy the chappie!

Vanessa: …and the point of this was………?

Ryoko: Just enjoy the chapter!

Lyrics courtesy of Inuyasha and co. are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, NOT ME! So…NO SUING ME!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed.

'He won't be here for another 3 and a half hours and I'm already ready to go!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You wanna do something tonight?"

Kagome shrugged, taking a large portion of the apple she was currently munching on into her mouth.

"Ok then…I'll pick you up at 7:30, dressed nice, but casual." Kagome continued eating her apple.

"Ok"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's a date, Kagome…"

She almost choked as she spit the fruit she was chewing on the ground, in precaution of dying from choking. "WHAT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sighed in pity as she rolled onto her stomach and opened her nightstand drawer from her place on the bed, pulling out a J14 magazine.

Kagome looked over the cover. 'Sexiest and most wanted bachelors' deepest desires….Pg 86.'

Kagome quickly opened the magazine.

'86,86,86,86….Aha! 86!'

"Tokyo's top bachelors…blah blah blah…Number 1…Roy Mustang…WOW! And he's only 17! …Let's see….Number 2…Bankotsu Shicihintai…18…not bad not bad….Currently single? Wow….hm….Number 3…Sesshomaru Tashio….Number 4…Nara Wait! Tashio!...Isn't that Inuyasha's last name?"

Souta popped his head in before she could read any further. "Hey sis, some dude is here to see you…"

Kagome sighed, curling a piece of hair with her finger boredly. "Is it Hojou again?"

Souta shook his head violently. "Nuh uh! Inu-something I think is what he said…Your date?"

Kagome shot up and landed in front of her full length mirror, miracuralously, fixing any little details that she thought were wrong about her outfit. She tutted herself as she blew a piece of her bangs back to the side of her face. "Why is he here so early?...and when did Souta get here!"

Hearing Sango's voice, she rushed downstairs. "SANGO! WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?"

Sango looked from Souta to Kagome and back, and noticing, Souta's shake of the head, she shook hers as well. "Just skipping. Anyways, I believe you have forgotten about our guest here."

She blushed and looked further into the living room, only to see a tight red t-shirt clad crush of hers staring straight at her, as he forced himself off of the couch.

"H-Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "Hey, you look nice."

Kagome looked down at herself and blushed profusely. She had on a black shirt that had spaghetti strings for straps. It had bunched material at her chest, showing a little bit of cleavage also. The shirt trailed its' way down her stomach, finally stopping at a point right above her naval. On the way down, it was ribbed with little waves of black fabric with glitter on the triangular portion of the shirt.

She wore low rising Black leather pants, that held a several of thin silver chains through the belt loops, and at the end, it was tied in a little knot, with the rest of the chain dangling down her hip.

(DOLLS WITH OUTFITS IN BIO (IT'S WORTH IT!))

Her hair was down, the only thing holding it back would be the black hairband, a crimson rose on its top.

Inuyasha, suddenly out of his trance, shook his head. "So, uh, Kagome…Y-you ready to…um…go?"

Kagome nodded, allowing herself to be practically dragged to his car, the reason unknown to her.

Kagome smiled as she got in and he shut the door for her.

"Nice car…" She whispered as he got in the drivers side.

He mumbled something under his breath as he started the car and pulled out of Kagome's driveway. Kagome looked at him for a moment, but as she tried to look away, her eyes wouldn't budge.

He wore a white shirt that said "Never" on it. From where Kagome sat, she could see the ripples of his abs from under his shirt.

She blushed but continued to look him over.

He wore a pair of black, baggy pants as well to finish off his look, the piece of material on his belt loop wrapped around each leg and hooked onto the right spots.

She also noticed a jacket was on the back of his chair.

She gasped, while still staring at his lap, that she had forgotten her own jacket.

Inuyasha ore his eyes from the road, and almost burst out laughing. Kagome was leaning against her car door, her arms crossed, while blushing and staring heatedly into his lap.

"Like what you see, I take it?"

He missed the glare she sent him and the blush that crept up her cheeks and onto the tip of her nose due to the light that they were currently stopped at turned green.

After a few minutes, Kagome calmed herself and sighed. "So…why did you come so early?"

Inuyasha gripped the wheel harder and blushed, which all went unnoticed by Kagome, seeing as he was her first 'date'.

"Erm…"He struggled to say what he needed to. "Just was in the neighborhood."

Kagome bit her tongue before she asked him 'And you were in my neighborhood, already dressed and prepared? I don't think so buster!'

Inuyasha noticed her strained look and sighed.

"Almost there."

'Thank KAMI!' They both thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, um…where are we going?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Ehhhhh…Dancing…Singing…someplace fun. Do you like Good charlotte, or Simple Plan." At her head shake, he continued. "Greenday, or Evanescence?"

She shook her head once again.

"What are those?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok…Let's try this approach. What are your favorite bands?"

Kagome scrunched up her nose and stared at it.

"N-Sync, Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Ying Yang Twins, Britney; of course…Garbage…Bon Jovi…"

Inuyasha sighed and covered her mouth.She crossed her arms over her chest and 'hrumph'ed'.

He sighed. "Well, tonight, you're going to hear some ROCK."

Kagome shrugged then jerked her head towards the window, forcing his hand off of her mouth.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Inuyasha pulled up into the V.I.P parking, thankful Kagome wasn't paying attention.

He got out, grabbing his jacket, then proceeding around the car to open Kagome's door for her.

He locked his car up, then grabbed Kagome's hand as he lead the way into the building, secretly handing the keys to an attendant.

He lead Kagome through the crowds, noticing her wincing at the loud music that was blaring.

He sighed and leaned down to her ear, his smirk clearly visable. "Who would you like to go listen to first?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kagome laughed as she punched her hand in the air and bounced up and down with the rest of the crowd, not even noticing, or caring, for that matter, that Inuyasha's arms were around her waist, sue to the boys gawking at her.

He growled low in his throat making them back off.

Kagome stopped bouncing at the end of the song and FINALLY noticed the pair of arm around her waist. She smiled, leaning back and looking up into his face.

His amber spheres feasted on her chocolate ones. (A/n: AWSOME METAPHOR!)

After watching HITCH, he leaned down towards her lips, is eyes heavy, although he only went 90. He hoped to Kami that Kagome wouldn't back down.

Kagome was shocked to see him lean down, but as her eyes trailed over his lips, his tongue flicking out a little, moistening them…His half lidded eyes.

She pressed her head up quickly, accidentally hitting his jaw. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, shame and she looked down and jerked away from him, mad at herself for ruining the moment.

After a secong or two, she felt his arms encircle her waist as he bent down to her ear again, his breath tickeling her ear.

"We could always try again…"

Kagome looked up and smiled a little, although her horrible blush was still staining her ivory skin.

He chuckled. "Go slow."

Kagome blushed and nodded, even though she felt like smacking him, knowing he was overly amused.

She looked up at him finally, expecting a smirk, only to find his eyes closed, his nose buried in her hair.

She reached up, gently grasping his chin as another song started and everyone began head banging and dancing rowdily to.

His eyes lidded, he leaned down 90, as she closed in the distance.

Her lips pressed against his in a shy embarrassed way, while his own massaged hers, trying to relax them, not make them tremble.

Kagome finally, slowly backed away, her vision of the upside down Inuyasha taking over her mind. (A/N: he was behind her and she had leaned back and kinda around to kiss him.)

He smiled and leaned down to her ear. "Why were you trembling? I know I'm your first boyfriend..It's okay, you did very well."

He laughed as she blushed and turned around burying her head in his chest.

He rolled his eyes and bent down to her ear yet again. "Are you gonna be embarrassed for the rest of the night, or are you gonna dance?"

Kagome smiled into his chest and looked up, her eyes sparkling. "I'm gonna dance!"

A/n: How do you like it? REVIEW ME SO I KNOW!


	7. Chapter 8

READ AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT INFO INCLOSED!

Hey, It's me again.(Obviously) Anywho's, I was in the panhandle of Florida where Hurricane Dennis hit hard and where the eye wall sat for…oh…I'd say about 20 minutes. We were out of power for 5 days and we didn't get our internet back until later into the next week after about 5 or 6 pm, and now 2 more hurricanes are brewing, although Emily should go out into the Atlantic or pass us completely. But Franklin is still out there. (Frowns) We had SO MANY LIMBS DOWN! O.O; I walked out and I think I worked out in the rain and around the neighborhood on Sunday until dark. When I came back home, I was soaked. -- But we really are lucky that we only managed to get minor damage. Thanks again for reading my story!

Ryoko recommends "Life Is Pain" by punkgoddess. only)

Funny and although I can't really see a plot, it drew me in. Hope you check it out…and if you do, tell her I sent you please…Thanks, Ryoko…Also, I might be changing my pen-name to Celeste or Celestial Fun or something of the sort. My PERMANENT address will be:

www. /u /704764 (Remove Spaces)

The best way to K.I.T is by putting me in you FANFIC favorites or Story Alerts…That way It will let you know when I update. If I change my name, I will also update my notifying list, so that way you will be informed if any of my stories are updated. Also, I try to send out Email alerts personally to all my reviewers, but it gets kinda hard when you have no power. Please try to excuse me if I am tardy or don't email at all. Thank you, Ryoko

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

ENJOY THE FLUFF/\ NARF

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's quietness.

"Kagome, it's O.K."

Kagome just shook her head, pushing back tears. 'I'm sucha wuss.'

"No it's not!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Backflash.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome was backing up, her finger extended, going back and forth, beckoning Inuyasha to the dance floor with her.

She ended up tripping and was pulled into the mosh pit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha pulled over at WacDonalds and cut the engine.

He turned his body towards her and brought his hand out, turning her chin to where her watery eyes met his.

He leaned in, his lips erasing any of her worries.

'This seems so right' seemed to be on BOTH of their minds.

She sighed against his lips as she reluctantly pulled back. "So…" She directed her gaze at his radio.

'What a niiice radio…'

"So…What exactly…" she gulped. "Are we?"

Inuyasha laughed and brought her in for another kiss.

Kagome took a few breaths once they parted and melted into her seat.

"Oh…I see…"

Inuyasha laughed a little, his keys jangling when his fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

"So…Ya hungry?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome snuggled into her blanket further.

"He was so sweet!"

She blushed as she recalled the rest of the date.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had ordered their dinner and were currently sitting in a corner booth, his right arm draped over her shoulders.

His eyes looked over her face and his smirk turned upside down as he noticed her left cheek was taking on a purple hue.

He cupped her face with his free hand, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

He winced when she gasped.

He sighed then leaned over, placing a short, sweet, tender, but loving kiss on her bruised cheek.

She blushed.

"You gonna be alright?"

She looked down at her lap, mumbling, "I'll live".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She giggled as she snuggled into her feather pillow. She lifted her head up to gaze t the radio clock phone on her nightstand.

'4:15 am...NEED SLEEP!'

With that she fell into her dreams of fields of flowers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango giggled. "So…how was it?" she winked while Kagome continued blushing and giggling.

"Fun. He was really sweet."

Sango eyed her but nodded.

Kagome looked towards the windows, then QUICKLY diverted her gaze down at her desk.

Sango notice this and looked towards the windows on the right of the room and smiled, seeing Inuyasha's intense gaze on her best friend.

She returned her attention back to her cherry-faced friend. (Think of the gusher commercial when peoples heads' turn into fruit…LMAO)

"At least there's free period today."

Kagome was only half listening, drawing circles into the desktop. "Mhm…"

Sango rolled her eyes and looked back over to Inuyasha again. 'Maybe it's not just the makeover…'

She glared at the pair of eyes staring at Kagome, mouthing "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" to him.

Inuyasha smirked while he walked over.

"Ya talkin' 'bout me?"

Kagome looked up, despite her blush. "Nah, why would we be talking about YOU?"

He smirked. "Oh! So…I guess LAST NIGHT didn't mean anything to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I rather enjoyed my FIRST KISS."

Sango laughed. "And I was worried that you two would do something more and I had to fly my ass back here so soon…tsk tsk tsk…"

Kagome laughed. "It's not my fault you left when you did!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah…Whateva"

(LMAO, YES, Sango just said 'whateva' LMFAO!)

Inuyasha sat down behind Kagome, his feet propped up against the back of her desk.

Kagome ignored him until he started pressing his feet harder and deeper into her lower back.

Each time she turned around to tell him off, he immediately stopped and started whistling, while blowing on his nails, and brushing invisible lint off of his clothes.

Kagome let an aggravated breath out, causing the strand of hair near her face to blow up and then back down.

"So, where did you guys go for your date---"

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI-TASHIO! STOP KICKING MY CHAIR RIGHT NOW!"

The entire class turned and stared at her as if she had grown an…Oh…I dunno…An extra…Ear? Maybe? (LMAO)

((talks to punkgoddess on the phone))

Inuyasha just shrugged and moved to the seat to the left of her, Sango on her right.

Once seated, he pulled a wad of paper out of his pants pocket and tossed it at her.

She rolled her eyes, but picked up and opened the paper football.

'2Nite? W/B, IY-T'

She replied then gave it back to him, their hands brushing accidentally, causing her to blush.

He frowned as he read, 'Not tonight, I have plans.'

'You gonna tell me?'

She smirked.

'Nopes.'

'Why not?'

'Cuz I don't wanna.'

'…TELL ME!'

'It's for me to know and you to find out.'

'Kagome! Are you CHEATING on me? (tear)'

'(Gasp) NO!'

'Then TELL ME!'

'(Sigh) Gym.'

'You work out?'

Kagome looked up after reading this and glared at him.

'NO SHIT SHERLOCK! t("t)'

Inuyasha laughed as they continued to draw kirby's.

…And so it continued. ¬.¬;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome yawned as she entered the gym, swiping her card and pressing in a password into a machine attached to a pole.

Once it beeped, it showed her her points. She smiled.

"500 more to get a personal trainer! YAY!"

She walked into the girls' locker room and walked to the baby blue lockers.

She went to the third one from the left, fourth from the ceiling, and began punching in her code into the lock.

Once done with her code, the baby blue door popped open, revealing a change of clothes, pictures, deodorant, and showering stuff.

She grabbed her clothes and shoes, as well as wristbands, and walked into the changing stall closest to her locker.

After she put her original outfit into her locker, she locked it and walked out into the main room, heading towards the treadmills, all while pulling her hair into a messy bun.

She walked for 30 minutes, then went over to the front desk and bought a Dasini (Don't own, but LOVE) bottled water with raspberry flavorings in it.

She then walked over to where she swiped her card earlier and re-swiped it. She then selected treadmill and inserted 30 minutes, for how many minutes she walked/ran.

After this, she logged out again, taking a long swig of her water.

She looked up at the clock and sighed. "It's showtime."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miroku, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you will know when we get there."

Inuyasha growled. "Miroku, if you do not tell me where the fuck we are going right now, we WON'T make it to there."

"FINE! The gym."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…SHALL I STOP THERE?)

(NO!)

(Oh, Ok….)

Kagome sighed as she brought the bottle to her lips for another taste.

"Hi, I'm here for---KAGOME?"

"Miroku?"

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same thing, but…I am helping Sango teach some lessons today…why?"

Miroku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm your new student."

She laughed. "Greeeeeaaaattttt…One down, one to go."

"Mirokuuuuu Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Miroku laughed. "She's helping a friend teach a class."

Inuyasha eyed him, which, as always, turned into a glare.

"What KIND of class, Miroku?"

Kagome was in the front, clapping her hands to get the attention of the class.

"All right, all right…Calm down. Welcome to DANCE CLASS! Please position yourself on one of the 15 dots. Also, if you would like, you may take your shoes of like I have."

When she turned back around to fiddle with the roll, Sango walked in, looking at the class, then stomped over to Kagome.

"Kagome, would you mind to tell me why in the hell the pervert and Inuyasha are here?"

Kagome laughed. "Miroku probably came to see you, or the other girls in short shorts, and he PROBABLY dragged Inuyasha along, not realizing I was going to be here."

(A/N: This next part might be confusing to some, but it is HILARIOUS if you get it. I had a dream about shrek 2's scene where shrek and Fiona are walking on the red carpet towards Fiona's parents and it keeps on changing scenes and they are finishing each others phrases. That is what is happening here, I am going to do "CHARACTER:" That thing, so it should be easier to understand.)

Sango: (sighs) How did he-

Inuyasha: -you find out that Sango worked here?

Miroku: I saw the add on the-

Kagome: -bulletin had ads on it. Did you-

Inuyasha: -post stuff. I didn't know we had-

"ONE! ONLY ONE PAGE! Who told him we had one! I figured none of the pervs would even know we had bulletins at all." Sango sighed.

(A/N: Did you get it? LMAO! If you get it, review and tell me! )

Sango turned around.

"K, everyone! Today is hip hop day. We will be teaching some kick ass hip hop moves, so please stretch before we begin.

After everyone stretched, Kagome spoke.

"Look around the room and find a partner. Find a dot and share it. Your partner MUST be of the opposite sex."

"What happens if there are no more girls?"

"Then you get to partner up with…" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha 2 inches from her face.

'Doesn't waste time, does he?'

"…us"

She gulped as he got even closer to her face and glanced over at Sango, who was in the same position with Miroku.

-2 Hours Later-

"Ok everyone! We're taking a 20 minute break and then for some fun, we are going to do a little of dirty dancing when you get done with your breaks."

Most of the guys cheered as the girls chatted with their friends.

Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear, his smirk miles long.

"I think I might enjoy this."

Kagome blushed and wiped the sweat off of the back of her neck and her forehead.

She went towards one of the benches to receive her water, only to find it missing. Realizing this, she turned and headed towards Sango's small cooler to get another one. Once she turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Inuyasha was sitting on the cooler, her water in his friends.

She let out an aggravated growl like sound once she analyzed the situation.

"Inuyasha…" She said threateningly. "PLEASE give me back my water now."

He smirked. "Get it."

Whenever she stalked forward, he held his hands high, preventing her from getting her water.

Sango laughed as she walked over, holding a bowl of instant ramen.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha became distracted with Sango's ramen and seeing the opportunity, jerked her water bottle out of his hands.

Once Inuyasha finally seemed to come back to Earth, Kagome was about to walk away. He 'tsk'd' and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome tried to get up, but he pulled her back down each time, and closer to him.

He bent down to her ear.

"Down bitch."

Kagome blushed and tried to get away, but was unsuccessful.

He kissed her ear. "It's okay, I didn't mean it like THAT. I just mean…We're boyfriend and girlfriend now…unless….you don't wanna let any one know…or you just don't wanna be my girlfriend…" He faked a sob as he pouted.

"You look like a love sick puppy, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled at Sango's remark.

'He kinda does…'

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "F OFF!"

She laughed and went back over to her duffel bag, no doubt looking through her extensive cd collection, taking a second or two every other minute to punch or slap the crap out of the pervert.

Kagome sighed and relaxed against Inuyasha.

He smiled and dug his nose into her hair, whispering love nothings.

After a few minutes of relaxation, the door burst open.

Kagome jumped up off of Inuyasha's lap, eyes wide, staring at the figure in the doorway of the classroom.

"W-what are you…WHY are y-you here?"

Sorry about the ending. I already have the next one written, so the more reviews get, the quicker I will update!

-Ryoko

Words: 2316 pages: 13


End file.
